Without you God knows what I'd do
by TeaTimex3
Summary: It's the summer of nineteen sixty-two, and almost anything can happen when you're a teenager in Tulsa Oklahoma. When sixteen year-old Sophie met Seventeen year-old Dally, she never expected he'd play a bigger part in her summer then that one night out.
1. Meeting

( Review please, and Thanks so much for reading(: )

It was the middle of July in the year nineteen sixty-two and the temperature in Tulsa Oklahoma had to be pushing a hundred and ten. There wasn't a teenager, Greasers and Soc alike, who wasn't looking for a place to hang out where they didn't feel like they were going to melt. Unfortunately, unless you had the patience to deal with college kids who felt like they owned the town, their wasn't really a place for that to happen. Well, unless you were a Soc that is. Yeah, the east side of town was where you could have fun and not worry about sweating up a storm. For the Greasers . . well, they would visit those places too. The only difference was, they didn't care that they didn't belong and that the Soc didn't want them there.

* * *

The bell hanging above the local diner chimed as a group of Soc walked in and sat down at a booth near the back of the restaurant. It was a local diner situated smack in the middle of Tulsa Oklahoma, not on the east side of town and not on the west side of town. Now because of this, it wasn't exactly the favorite hang out of the Soc. In fact, the only reason they could stomach going there was because it was the closet to the local movie house. Plus, the prices weren't actually that bad. Not that the Soc really had to worry about how much they were spending, but it was nice to save a couple of dollars once in a while. Beside, it gave the Soc boys a chance to harass some of the white trash that came strolling through the doors ; aka the poor west side Greasers.

" Sophia? Are you going to order or are you going to sit there and stare into space the entire time? I asked you out because I thought you were interesting, but if you're not even going to pay attention they forget it! " The girl he was refering to, Sophia, or Sophie as she would like to be called, turned and faced him. His name was Tyler, and he was supposed to be her ' date ' for the night. Yeah right, she only agreed to go out with him so they could double date with her friend Elizabeth and her boyfriend. Elizabeth, like many of the Soc girls around here, had pretty strict parents and didn't really let their daughter out of their sights, let alone on dates, unless she had a friend accompanying her " Uh, Sophia? Hello? " The Brunette turned to Tyler and put on a smile, knowing she had to keep a happy face.

" Sorry Tyler, I guess I just have a lot on my mind today, " She gave him another smile before turning to the waitress and giving her the same sickeningly sweet smile " I'll have fries and a cherry soda please, " The waitetress nodded and wrote the order down on her notepad, walking off to give the order to the kitchen. Sophie sighed and ran a hand through her breast length, straight chestnut colored hair. Truth be told, she did have a lot on her mind . . but it wasn't anything she'd expect her friends to understand. What was on her mind, was the group of boys that were sitting on a beat up car in the parking lot of the diner.

" Greasers! "

Upon hearing what Sophie liked to refer to as the Soc's battle-cry, Tyler jumped up in unison with the other Socs in the diner. Sophie almost wanted to jump up and the boys in her group not to go, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good. Boys would be boys, especially when it came to Soc. In what seemed like a second, all the boys were out of the diner and getting ready to have a rumble right there in the parking lot. Sophie jumped up, now determined to go out and try to stop what ever fighting was about to happen. Her outfit was a short-sleeved white blouse with only the top two buttons undone paired with an orange creamsicle colored skirt, that was pleated and went down to only three inches above her knees, and finally nude colored two inch high heels ; she didn't exactly look intimidating. She was going to try though, she was going to do the best she could do to get some of the boys to stop their childish fighting. Before giving her friend a reassuring look, the green eyed girl scooted out of the both and marched over to the front door of the diner. They didn't start to fight yet, they were just yelling vulgar insults at one another.

" Tyler! " Sophie's voice cut through the thick air like a knife, as she walked over to her date and stood in front of him with her arms crossed tightly over her chest " You did ask me out on a date right? I'm just making sure, because you seemed to be more interested with spending your time harassing Greasers. " Tyler scoffed at her and slid his hands into his pockets, glancing back at his friends.

" Soph, you need to understand that I am going to spend time with you. After I teach these greasers to stay on their turf! " One of the greasers, he had blonde hair and wore a sleeveless grey Mickey Mouse tee shirt, threw his half full beer bottle onto the ground. Sophie watched as the bottle shattered into what seemed like a million little pieces.

" What do'ya mean your turf? This place is in the middle of town, Soc, even I knew that! " He yelled, earning a few laughs from the group of friends that stood behind him. Most of them were decent looking, for greasers, and there was even on of them that didn't wear any greaser in his hair at all. He had on a brown leather jacket and had a cigarette dangling from his lips, he seemed to be staring most of the Soc boys down. Other than him, there was the boy in the mickey mouse shirt, a boy with dark hair and tan skin,and a boy with brown hair that seemed to be the youngest. The one who just smashed his beer bottle decided that he was going to speach again " 'Sides, If you don't like us here why don't' ya'll just leave? " Tyler smirked and looked at them.

" We don't wanna leave, so how 'bout we force you guys to? " The greasers with the brown leather jacket decided to speak.

" Do you really wanna rumble with us? I mean, you guys wouldn't want to get your fancy clothes all dirty now would you? " Even Sophie laughed at this, earning her a scowl from Tyler's direction. The guy in the brown leather jacket, who Sophie noticed had brown hair and dark brown eyes, was smirking at her before he turned to walk off with his friends " C'mon guys, it's not worth going through these assholes just to get a bite to eat, let's just go somewhere else, " His friends, who seemed shocked that he was turning down a fight, watching in awe as he walked away. The short one with the dark hair and dark eyes spoke up.

" But Dal, why should we ha- "

" Forget it Johnnycakes, we're outta here! " ' Dal ' scolded, walking off with his hands in his pockets. Sophie noticed the group of Soc boys walk back into the diner, and Sophie knew she had to go thank whoever this ' Dal ' was. Looking back to make sure no one was waiting for her, she quickly ran to catch up with them.

" Hey, um, excuse me? " They turned to face her, all of them except ' Dal ' looking unamused. Sophie walked up the the leather jacket clad teen and smiled at him " Thanks for walking away back there, I'm really not the biggest fan of fights and would have hated for one to happen right in front of me like that, " She mumbled, biting her lip and looking at the ground slightly. She heard him chuckle, making her look up at him and cross her arms over her chest loosely " What's so funny? I just came to thank you! " She heard him chuckle once again.

" Look Sweetie, you don't gotta thank me for nothin', you tryin' to keep the peace, you dig? " He smirked at her, glancing back at his friends who were impatiently waiting behind him " I'm Dally, but I'm sure you've heard of me, even people on your side of town must talk about me sometimes, " Sophie laughed lightly and nodded.

" I'm Sophie, and yeah, they do, but not good things, " She said, biting her lip nervously. She didn't know why, but she was nervous around Dally and his friends. Maybe it was because they were greasers or maybe it was because she'd never been around but her friends before, either way she wasn't sure. Still, there was something about them that made her a little more cautious then she normally was. Dally's laugh broke her train of thought.

" Don't worry about that, almost all of it's true, " He glanced back at his friends, who were nodding, before looking back at her " Hey, why don't you ditch that Soc and come hang out with us? Trust me, you'll have a better time then you would stayin' with him. " Sophie bit her lip and looked back at the diner as she weighed her options. What was one night out with a couple of greasers? Half of them looked too nice to try to molest her, and the other half looked like they could protect her if anyone tried to do just that. Giving a small smile, Sophie turned back to Dally and nodded.

" Sure, sounds like fun, why not? "


	2. Defiance

Alright guys, here's chapter two(: Thank you so much for the reviews, and I'd love it if you'd keep leaving them(:

* * *

Rusty streetlights lined the cracked sidewalks as the group of greasers led Sophie through what she assumed was their side of town. It had to be, there was never a rusty streetlight of a cracked sidewalk on the east side of town. Everything was evenly paved and the streetlights were polished almost every night. It was pretty nice, but it was also refreshing to get away from that once in a while. Sophie glanced at the boys next to her, who she found out were named Ponyboy and Johnny, and Dally and Two-Bit who were walking in front of them. As they walked, Dally would keep peering into store windows and nudging Two-Bit when he found something in the store that he liked. Well, that's what Sophie assumed he was doing anyway. Ponyboy and Johnny were talking to each other, and once in a while they'd glance over at Sophie. Sophie on the other hand stayed quiet, her pale arms folded over her blouse politely. She was waiting for someone to speech, she was almost afraid that she'd say something disrespectful if she started a conversation.

" So, uh, " Sophie mumbled, finally deciding to start talking " If you don't mind me asking, where are we going? " She asked no one in particular. In fact, she was half sure she'd be ignored. Dally and Two-Bit seemed to be looking in yet another window, and Johnny and Ponyboy were still having their own conversation. She was wrong though. Ponyboy took a drag from his cigarette before turning to Sophie " I don't know, wherever Dal wants to do, " He paused, looking away and taking another drag " Don't worry though, if your with us no one's gonna say anything " Sophie nodded, but somebody saying something about her being around them was the least of her concerns. She'd never really been around Greasers before, except for those few times at school. From what she had heard though, their hangouts were smoke filled and trashy.

" Don't worry, we know you think you're too good for us, " Dally turned back to her, taking a drag and slowing down his pace so he was walking next to her. Although Sophie wanted to argue that what he said wasn't true, she'd partially be lying. She was always up for anything that wouldn't get her in trouble, but she preferred to be in places on her side of town " Am I right? " Dally snapped, looking away and taking another drag of his cigarette before turning to her " Well? " Sophie bit her lip and looked at the ground.

" W-Well, I mean, I'm definitely used to nicer things . . but a change of pace is okay sometimes "

" A change of pace is okay sometimes, " He mimicked, scoffing at her " Jeez, you Soc are all the same, aren't cha? " Sophie looked up at him, crossing her arms a little tighter over her chest.

" Excuse me, we're not all the same, " She said, walking a little faster, only to have him grab her upper arm and pull her back.

" Alright then Princess, prove me wrong and loosen up, " He said, letting go of her arm before rejoining Two-Bit at the front of the pack. She heard them both laughing,and she could feel heat rising to her cheeks. Johnny put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him as she tried to control her blushing.

" Hey, Listen, " He whispered, obviously not wanting Dally to hear him " Don't listen to Dal okay? Just because you're hanging with us doesn't mean you have to loose your morals. You dig? " Sophie nodded, finally being able to control her blush. He was right, she didn't need to loose her morals in order to impress anyone. What a minute, since when was she trying to impress a Greaser? Since when did she _want_ to impress a Greaser? Sophie was sure that she didn't, and her hanging out with them was just something she did because she didn't want to hang out with Tyler anymore. Besides, maybe with Ponyboy and Johnny being there, hanging out with them might not be so bad. If she felt uncomfortable, she could just go find them.

" Yeah, I dig, thanks Johnny, " She smiled, feeling a little bit better about the night. However, it wasn't long until there was an argument about where they were going to be going.

" C'mon Dal, let's just go to the nightly double like we used to! " Ponyboy said, picking up his pace so he was walking next to Dally. Ponyboy had brought up a movie when it was obvious they didn't have anywhere in mind to go. Dally and Two-Bit wanted to go get drunk somewhere, that was obvious.

" Nobody else wants to go see a fucking movie Pons, get that through your head! " He spat, throwing his cigarette down and smashing it into the ground with his foot. Sophie bit her lip and looked at the ground, something she'd been doing a lot that night ; she really did feel bad for Ponyboy. It was like he immediately forgot how to speak, and Sophie wasn't sure why he let Dally have such an effect on him. Maybe it was because he was scared of the older greaser? She wasn't quite sure, but she knew that she wanted to find out.

" Why not Dal? C'mon, please? "

" Why would I go see a movie? Why would I go see a movie with you? " Sophie looked at them as they argued, then glanced at Johnny. He seemed to be hating the fight as well, and Sophie knew that she now had to say something.

" Actually Dally, I don't think a movie would be so bad, " She smiled, although she had just seen a movie earlier that day. Dally scoffed and turned to her, already being disgusted with her because of their conversation beforehand. Sophie was just trying to keep the peace, and Ponyboy really seemed like he wanted to see that movie.

" I already told you guys, " He stopped, clencing his fists tightly at his sides " We're not goin' to see some stupid movie, and that's final " Sophie smiled and crossed her arms, turning to Ponyboy and Johnny.

" Fine then, I'll go with you Ponyboy, " Ponyboy's face lit up as Sophie turned to Johnny " You can come too Johnny, " Johnny shot Dally an apologetic look before shoving his hands in his jean jacket pockets. " Alright then guys, let's get going, " They nodded and walked off, leaving a fuming Dally and a Dumbfounded Two-Bit standing together on the sidewalk.


	3. Author's Note!

Hey guys(:!

Okay, so I have good news!

Today, in drafting class while I was supposed to be working on my oneviews, I started the second Chapter of ' Hummingbird '.

Also! I might be writing a sequal to ' We're all we need ' and I might start my work on chapter three of ' Without you god knows what I'd do '.

I apologize for the wait and I welcome your emails for comments,questions or suggestions(:!

Have a wonderful day guys!

- Shannon.


	4. Bad Habits

Although it was summer, the air surrounding the Night Double was colder then it was earlier. Every so often, there would be a breeze and Sophie did her best not to shiver. It was partially her idea to go to the movies, and now she wasn't going to play the victim by complaining that she was cold. Anyway, as they approached the Nightly Double, Ponyboy stopped and grabbed Johnny's shoulder.

"We'll meet you inside Sophie; I have something that I really wanna talk to Johnnycakes about, "Nodding, Sophie crossed her arms over her chest as she walked into the movies. It was pretty crowded, but Sophie didn't exactly mind. Smiling lightly, she paid the man at the admission's desk and walked in. Looking around, Sophie noticed Johnny and Ponyboy. They were dusting themselves off, and now Sophie knew why they didn't walk inside with her. For some reason, they decided to sneak in. Sighing, Sophie reached a hand up and ran it through her hair before walking over to the boys "Sophie! Glad we found you with all these people, "Pony joked.

"So you decided to sneak in guys? I must say, that's very classy of you, "Of course she was just joking, but it wasn't exactly like she approved of them sneaking in. What if they had got caught? "I can't believe you guys would do that, do you know how much trouble you would have been in if you got caught? "

"But we didn't? "

"But that doesn't mean you won't ever get caught! If you needed somebody to pay for you, ya'll should have just asked me; I happily would have! "This made Ponyboy bit his lip, and it was Johnny who responded to her.

"Sorry Sophie . . . but when you're used to doing something for so long, it just becomes second nature to always to it. It's a bad habit, we have a lot of those, but there's really nothing we can do about it now," Nodding, Sophie was able to see where they were coming from. If Sophie was suddenly dropped on the East side and expected to be a Greaser, she would never in her life be able to do that! Being a Soc was second nature to her, and it was something that had just come naturally. Not that she relied on her money for everything, but it certainly was able to help her out when she was in a tight spot. Sophie wasn't below helping her friends out either, no matter if they were a fellow Soc or a Greaser. Truth be told, the girl probably would have been a little more hesitant to help a fellow Soc. They already had money, why would they need to borrow some for somebody else? It would be a little fishy, but at the end of the day Sophie would be the person to help them out.

" Alright guys . . . I don't care if you sneak in while I'm not with you, just be careful, but I'm going to pay for you all whenever I come with, got it? " They nodded and Sophie smiled to herself, happy that they agreed with her "Now, can we all just go sit down? My feet are killing me today! "Having Tennis practice at eight in the morning probably didn't help, and neither did the fact that it lasted for three hours. Not only was she on her high school's team, but Sophie also had another private lesson. So, an hour and a half a practice, not to bad when you split if up, one after the other was making her feet cry for mercy. It was all worth it though, Sophie loved tennis, and she didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

"Sure Sophie, come on, "Johnny said, grabbing her wrist lightly and pulling her over to the movie they all agreed on. It was some kind of comedy, obviously something that the boys wanted to see. Not that Sophie cared; she really wouldn't be paying that much attention during the movie anyway. Her mind was on Dally, and hoping that he wouldn't go out and get himself too drunk tonight. If Dally was destructive when he was sober, Sophie was cringing at the thought of Dally when he couldn't think for himself. It wasn't a pretty thought, and to be honest she was kind of worried. Oh well, he was seventeen, he could handle himself.

"Pony, why do ya do this? "

Speak of the Devil himself.

"I told ya we weren't goin' to the movies, but that wasn't good enough for you was it? " Dally paused, sitting down between Ponyboy and Sophie. "God, you know that you're so stupid sometimes right? Sometimes ya just don't think! "Even though he wasn't drunk, Dallas was certainly angry. Obviously he didn't like it when Pony disagreed with him, heck; he probably didn't like it when anybody disagreed with him! Ponyboy however, didn't seem very bothered by Dallas "And you, "The boy paused, turning to Sophie and smirking slightly at her " Do you not listen most of the time, or just with us? "

"Just with you guys, I guess, "Now Sophie noticed Dally's smirk widen.

" Good, I like em' defiant. " For some reason, this made Sophie blush. It wasn't like Dally was flat out saying that he liked her, but it was something right? Not that she wanted him to like her . . . why in the world would she want that? Dally probably said that to every girl just to get in her pants, and Sophie swore to herself she wouldn't be another one of those girls. If he serious liked her, he had to prove to her that she wouldn't be just another one-night-stand. Oh . . . they had just met only an hour or so ago, and Sophie wondered why she was already thinking like this! Dally was just another guy, like any other guy she had met before, the only difference was that Dally was a greaser. Maybe it was that sense of rebellion that she liked so much, the fact that he wasn't afraid to do what he wanted to do or say what he wanted to say. Something about that just made him so much more irresistible. Boy, if only he knew that he had gotten her attention so quickly . . . still, Sophie was plenty thankful that he didn't. All he would do was take advantage of her feelings, and if there was anything Sophie didn't want it was that "What do you say babycakes, wanna come sit with me? " Sophie's mind was screaming her answer, but now she just needed to verbalize it

"Sure Dally. Let's go, "Nodding, Dally took her wrist loosely and pulled her up. Ponyboy gave her a look as Dally pulled her away, but she didn't think anything of it. Maybe she could have . . . oh well, it didn't really matter now. Sophie and Dally we already about twenty feet away from the younger boys. The sixteen year-old let the older boy lead her to an empty row of seats near the back, and they sat down in the middle of the row "Jeez, we're kind of far away from everyone else, aren't we?

"Ya, well, I like my privacy, " Dally responded sharply, letting go of her wrist and putting his arm around her casually. Sophie silently reminded herself that she wasn't going to let herself be another one of her one-night-stands. However . . . there was nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting. Flirting was just flirting, and Sophie knew her boundaries. Although she wasn't a virgin, she wasn't just going to go and sleep with anybody who offered. She wasn't like that, and she was proud to admit it.

"There's nothing wrong with that, privacy is nice sometimes, "

"Exactly, "Dally let his fingers play with strands of her hair, and Sophie could have sworn that he gave her a smile. Wouldn't that be a first though, Dally smiling at her. So far tonight, they've already argued twice. This was nice though, Sophie wasn't going to lie. As he twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers, Sophie let herself smile back at him. Then, his fingers ran down her should to her upper arm and he leaned in to whisper in her ear "Is this okay? " He smirked, and Sophie knew that he really didn't care if she was okay with this or not.

"It's okay, but we both know that you don't really care,"

"Damn, you already know me so well, "Finally, as if it was what they had both been waiting for, he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. The kiss wasn't rough, but it definitely wasn't gentle. It wasn't something she was used to with Soc boys, they were always gentle. Almost like they were trying to impress you, and trying to persuade you that they were the best kisser in the world. Thankfully, it wasn't like that will Dally at all. Dally didn't care about trying to impress anybody, and Sophie liked that about him. Plus, he was a naturally good kisser. Their kiss depend, and they both situation them self so that they both were almost facing each other. Sophie reached up and rested her hand on his should, and she felt him smirk into their kiss. Suddenly, he leaned forward a little and licked her lips. Not that Sophie was hesitant on giving his tongue entrance to her mouth, she was just beyond nervous when it came to kissing Dally. After a moment of him 'begging ', Sophie parted her lips and let his tongue explore her mouth excitedly. Her tongue wrestled with his a little, but of course he won the dominance battle in the end. Again, that didn't really surprise Sophie. After a few minutes of kissing, Sophie pulled away tentatively and looked at him. He was still smiling at her, and she was beginning to melt in his touch. This made Sophie smile back at him, now sure of herself "Don't worry babycakes, you were actually a really good kisser, "

"And what's that supposed to mean? You thought that I wasn't? "

"No, it's just you seemed really uptight and stuck up before, "

"Oh jeez, "She paused and jokingly pushed him away "You're definitely not kissing me again now, "

"Yes I am, " He moved his hand up from her upper arm to her shoulder again and leaned in, kissing her lightly again. Sophie kissed him back, but was still amazed at how easily he captured her again. None of her boyfriends in the past had been able to do this, so it was a pretty big surprise to her that he was able to. Then again, this was Dallas Winston, this wasn's just some other Soc boy that her parents decided to set her up with. This almost made him special to her. Special enough to invite over to her house . . . special enough to invite to her parent's benefit the next day. This was a bold move, but Sophie was prepared to make it. Now, she just needed a way to invite him. Hopefully, after she thought of something, he would agree to come. When she had her plan all figured out, Sophie broke away and smiled at him.

" I'm really cold, do you think I could wear your jacket? " Sophie grave him another smile and he sighed lightly.

" Yeah, Sure, Sure, " He took off his jacket and handed it to her, watching as she put it on " You're going to give it back to me though, "

" Of course I am, tomorrow at my house, " Pausing, she watched as he smirked at her " I didn't mean it like you were staying over, I meant that you should come to my house tomorrow. My parents are having a benefit for the hospital they work for, and there's never any kids our age who come, I need someone to hang out with. " Dally shifted uncomfortably, half at the reason that he wasn't sleeping over like he assumed, and half because she wanted him to come over when her parents were there.

" Two questions, where's your house and can I bring Ponyboy and Johnny? " Once she nodded, he smirked " Then I'll be there. "

" Just be nice and mind your manners okay? "

" I'm never nice, don't you know that by now? "

" Yeah, but I was kind of hoping you'd make an acception? "

" Maybe for you, babycakes. "


	5. Only for Her

The next day, Saturday, was the day of her parent's benefit. It was also one of Sophie's only days off from tennis, and she was going to milk it for all it was worth. The brunette girl woke up around ten, and immediately headed to the shower. It took her ten minutes to wash her hair, fifteen minutes to do her makeup, and another ten minutes to do her makeup. Once that was all done, Sophie wrapped a towel around herself and looked at herself in the mirror; light brown hair that went to the top of her rips, emerald green eyes, fair skin, about one hundred and ten pounds, and five foot six. Just because she looked like this didn't mean she had the best confidence, in fact, she was more nervous about today then she had been in a long time. What if her parents didn't like Dally? No . . . if Sophie played her cards right, they wouldn't even meet Dally and the boys until after the benefit was over. Hopefully that would end up happening; Sophie really didn't want to have to deal with the drama of the boys being there when there was company over.

Sighing lightly, Sophie walked out of her bathroom and immediately walked over to her bathroom. It was already ten thirty-five, and the benefit started at eleven-thirty; Sophie needed to make up for lost time. Sleeping in late was a mistake, but even she could admit that she needed it badly. Getting up at eight every morning to play tennis, in the Summer Tulsa heat, was more than horrible on her. Every night her arms were absolutely killing her, but it was worth it. Once school started, Sophie would be on the varsity tennis team. The last two years, her sophomore and freshman year, Sophie had to be on the junior-varsity team. All she could do was grin and bear it, and surprisingly enough she was able to. Finally, she would get her chance to shine and do her school some good. There weren't many good things that Tulsa Oklahoma had, but Sophie was sure to make the town's Varsity tennis team known. It might take a little bit of work on everybody else part., but as long as they all played hard and there was no arguments they would do fine. Well, at least that's what Sophie hoped for.

After getting dressed, Sophie looked at another full-length mirror that she had situated in her closet, she smiled at her appearance. Her hair was down, but her side bangs were clipped back, and her makeup was neutral like always. The light yellow dress that she had on had a collar, no sleeves, buttoned down with pearl collared buttons, and stopped at about an inch of her knee; Sophie then took a brown leather belt and cinched in her waist. Her shoes were white two-inch heels. The outfit was casual enough to wear when hanging out with Dally, but formal enough to pop into her parent's benefit in their backyard and greet everyone. A part of her was really praying that she would be able to make it so Dally and her parents didn't have to meet until way later. The biggest thing she was dreading, was telling them that he was a greaser. Heck, with the way he, Ponyboy, and Johnny dressed and acted, Sophie really wouldn't need to tell her parents that they weren't from the west side like them. It's not that Sophie was ashamed that they were greasers; it's just that they would never let her date a greaser even if she asked.

Once she was done giving herself another quick pep talk in her bedroom mirror, Sophie walked down the stairs and looked around. The kitchen, dining room, and parlor looked welcoming and were decorated. Food sat on a long table in the sunroom, and the doors from there to the backyard were wide open. Great, this really was going to be a big thing. Hopefully she'd be able to sit in the family's finished basement with the boys until everyone had left. There was no way she was risking taking them up to her room, because if her parents found them there she'd really be in trouble. We're talking, never allowed out of the house until she was thirty troubles. Her parents meant it too; they would really keep her in the house until she was thirty. That was something Sophie definitely didn't want, especially now that she meant Dally and the other boys. Whether they knew it or not, they were quickly becoming a few of her favorite people. The walk home the night before was absolutely wonderful, and Dally had even held her hand. Luckily, the other boys were walking in front of them and didn't see anything.

Pretty soon it was Eleven-Thirty, and Sophie had resorted to pacing back and forth nervously in the parlor. What if the boys didn't show up, or what if only Ponyboy and Johnny came? No, Dally would come; Sophie still had his jacket from the night before. It was sitting in her closet on a shelf, mostly so her parents wouldn't find it. Speaking of his jacket, she might want to go put it on her bed so she could eventually take him up to get it. Figuring she had a few minutes, Sophie ran upstairs and sat the brown leather jacket on her bed. Afterwards, she ran back downstairs and sat on one of the dark green chairs they had situated in the parlor. Sophie knew that her parent's friends wouldn't ring the doorbell, and they would just go right around to the back. Hopefully, Dally and the boys would have enough common sense to ring the doorbell or knock on the door. Well, that's what she told them anyway. Even though she felt like pacing again, Sophie sat still for the next few minutes. Then finally, Sophie heard the doorbell ring. It was now or never, Sophie stood up and quickly walked over to the door.

"Gosh Sophie, do know how many of my houses could fit in yours? " Sophie laughed at Ponyboy's comment and shook her head, crossing her arms and smiling at them "Well, believe me, a lot could! "Now, Sophie laughed at him.

"Well Ponyboy, feel free to make yourself feel like this is your second home, " It wasn't until now that she noticed Dally smirking at her, and now knew it was time to go downstairs " Say Ponyboy, Johnny, we're all going down to the basement. Down the hallway and first door on the left, "The younger boys walked off, eager to see what Sophie's basement looked like compared to the basements that they've seen. Once they were gone, Dally took a step forward and closed the door behind him "Glad to see ya'll could make it, "

"Ya, it's really no big deal, we weren't gonna do nothing but cause trouble anyway, "He stepped forward and put his hand on her cheek, caressing it as he leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for about a minute or so, and as much as she wanted to stay there with him, they needed to get down to the basement. Smiling, Sophie broke away slowly and looked up at him.

"We should get downstairs before my parents catch us, I can only imagine how much hell I would have to pay. Don't worry though; I just don't want them to catch us while their friends are here. "Nodding, Dally took her hand and tugged her towards the basement, pulling her down and shutting the door behind them.

"Sophie, your basement is huge! " Sophie giggled as she heard Ponyboy, who was over in the media room.

"Jeez Pony, would you quite gawking at everything? "

"But Dal, they even have a wine cellar! " Something about this quickly caught Dally's attention, and now he looked at Ponyboy.

"Really Ponyboy? Where? "Dally let go of Sophie's hand and walked over to Ponyboy, almost as if to intimidate him into showing him where the wine cellar was. Secretly Sophie was hoping he didn't, the last thing Sophie need was Dally drunk. She needed that like she needed a hole in the head. Sighing, Sophie watched as Ponybody obediently led Dally to the wine cellar. It was his choice to drink, not hers, yet she felt so guilty. Sighing again, Sophie took a seat next to Johnny and he smiled at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry about Dal, okay? He drinks wherever we go, there's really no stopping him. He's usually pretty good, unless there's alcohol wherever we're going, "Sophie nodded, but she still felt guilty. If he got drunk, there would be no stopping him from going upstairs and crashing the party her parents were hosting.

"Thanks Johnny, but I still think I should go and at least try to talk him out of it, "Sophie paused, turning and giving him a smile "I'll be right back, "Then, Sophie got up and walked to where she knew her parents wine cellar was. Inside, Sophie noticed Dally and Ponyboy looking over all the wines "Most of its French, "They turned and looked at her, and Sophie walked over to stand next to Dally "You know, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't drink, I really don't want you to go upstairs and cause trouble while you're drunk, "Dally seemed uninterested, and Sophie looked at him "Please Dally, Please? "

"Fine, but I'm definitely taking you drinking with me sometime. " Giggling, Sophie nodded as he wrapped an arm around her then pulled her closer "Don't worry, I'll try to control myself as best as I can, just for you though, "

"Well thank you, I really appreciate it! I don't have to explain to my parents why the greaser that's crashing their party was actually invited now! "Laughing, Sophie turned to him and smiled lightly, as he squeezed her upper arm with his hand playfully.

"Ha, as funny as that sounds, I don't think that would go over to well. I might end up in jail, again, "

"Again? "

"Let's just say I have a record, "

"Yeah, one that's about five pages long! "

"Ya know what, shut your mouth Ponybody!

All Sophie could do was laugh, and she thought it was good that the two boys could joke around and still be such good friends at the same time. Well, not that they acted like good friends all the time, but as long as they truly were. Come to think about it, Sophie wondered how they all even became friends anyway. Dally looked much older than Ponyboy, and Johnny for that matter. What stopped her from thinking was Dally leaning down and kissing her, right there in front of Ponyboy and everything. Ha, so much for him liking his privacy. Not that Sophie minded he was kissing her in front of his friends; they were his friends after all! Sophie smiled into the kiss and Dally ran his fingers through her hair gently. After a few seconds of kissing, Dally pulled away and pressed his forehead against her temple lightly.

"What was that for? "

"Because I wanted to, and it's something that you should get used to, along with getting asked if you're clinically insane, "

"Oh really now, and why's that? "

"Because, I'm going to ask you to be my girl and you're going to say yes, "

"Am I really now? "

"You better, "

"Alright Dally, I'll be your girl, " Smirking, Dallas leaned down and kissed her lightly. Normally he wasn't this gentle or compassionate, and he wasn't going to lie, it kind of scared him that he was being like this all of a sudden. There was someone adults tried to preach to him all the time; One day, you'll meet someone that will make you speechless, you'll meet someone who will make you stop dead in your tracks. You're going to do anything for them, and you're just going to know. Maybe it was to early to start jumping to conclusions . . . but now he saw that they were right all along. Dally though, Dally had a way of screwing things up. Hopefully though, he'd be able to keep this going. He was going to try, but only for her.

* * *

Here's Chapter Four(:

Please R&R! Thanks so much!


End file.
